How Married is 'Married' ?
by bionic4ever
Summary: NLNL4: Oscar has been released from NSB custody. Will Jaime reconcile with her husband or act on her newly remembered feelings for Steve?
1. Prologue

**How Married is 'Married'?**

Prologue

Jaime knew she'd acted on emotion instead of calm, rational thought when she'd signed the papers to annul her marriage to Oscar. She was grateful they'd never been filed, and hoped he'd be willing to give her the same chance to restore their marriage that she was giving him. She picked him up from the NSB cell he'd been held in and hugged him tightly. His arms moved cautiously to hold her, as well. Neither one was sure where they stood with the other, but there remained a deep, strong bond between them, and it was too soon to give up without making the effort to save what they shared.

Jaime had one other challenge to deal with as well. She would have to reconcile her newly-remembered feelings for Steve. She knew this meant she'd have to see him and talk to him, facing temptation one more time, but she was confident her love for Oscar was strong enough to allow her to face this, and any other challanges that still lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One - 10/13/78 - 2:00pm

As Jaime drove the car up the long, wooded driveway, Oscar seemed to be taking in the sight of each tree, bird and plant as if it was brand-new. Mostly, though, he was taking in the sight of the woman sitting next to him, driving the car, and struggling with disbelief at the thought that she was actually still there, beside him.

Jaime felt his eyes on her, like the caress of loving hands, and as she shut off the car, she turned to him and smiled. She knew Oscar was confused and unsure about the state of their marriage and, in truth, so was she. One thing she was sure of was that her heart and soul were reaching out for this man. Together, she hoped, she and Oscar would face the uncertainty and see if the pieces, when all in place, still formed a picture.

"We're home," she told him softly. "You coming in, or are we camping out in the car?"

"You - you're coming in?" he said, suddenly full of hope.

"Oscar, I'm your wife - remember?"

"I wasn't sure how much of that was for the court's benefit, or if you really meant it."

"Honey, we're both pretty battered from what's happened. I don't know if we can ever be the same as we were a few days ago. But I know I love you, and if it's what you want, too, I'd like to try and find out where we are, and where we're going from here - together."

Oscar reached over and lovingly brushed the hair from his wife's face, his hand lingering on her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. That's the only thing I want: the chance to try."

"Well, the first step would probably be getting out of this car," she teased.

As they walked into the house, Oscar was smiling, too. "Does the second step have anything to do with ordering pizza?"

------------

Jaime and Oscar lingered over the remnants of the pizza while they polished off the bottle of wine. As they had so often before they were married, they once again had identical thoughts. Oscar finally gave the thought a voice.

"Exactly how married are we, Jaime?" he asked, searching deeply into her soul through her eyes.

Jaime met his gaze and knew exactly what he meant. She answered by moving as close to him as possible. She snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him with the kind of passion that left him no choice but to respond wholeheartedly. His arms tightly encircled her body and, as the kiss grew stronger and deeper, he picked her up without breaking lip contact and carried her into the bedroom:_ their_ bedroom, once again.

------------

When they awakened the next morning (Which was actually afternoon, since they'd been awake until almost sunrise), Oscar and Jaime were both still smiling. Jaime propped herself up on one elbow and looked at her husband.

"Any plans for today?" she asked.

"I'm not officially going back to work until Monday, but -"

"But you're going in anyway, aren't you?"

"They're putting another new door on my office; I'd like to make sure this one is unbreakable."

"Another?" Jaime was puzzled. "I know the NSB broke one. Was there another?"

"Steve."

"Oh. I guess he was a little upset."

"Babe, he was only looking out for you." Oscar could understand completely the intensity of Steve's feelings for Jaime. "He knew how hurt you were, and...Babe,I'm so sorry, for all of it."

"So am I."

"My attorney said Steve really came through in court - for both of us."

"Yeah, he did," Jaime confirmed. "I think he swayed the judge a lot more than I could've done on my own."

"Maybe you should go and see him today, and tell him thank you - from both of us."

"...ok..." Jaime knew Oscar was unaware of what had almost happeneed between her and Steve the night before court. If what Steve had done wasn't an actual 'pass', well, it came pretty close. He was definitely testing the waters. There was something else, too, that Jaime hadn't had much time to think about yet. When Steve kissed her, it seemed that the locked and buried parts of her memory had begun to re-surface. Jaime resolved to see Rudy about it, as soon as she'd done what her husband requested and talked to Steve...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - 10/14/78 - 3:00pm

Steve was outside raking leaves when Jaime arrived. "The great Colonel Austin doesn't hire someone to do that?" she joked, as she walked toward him.

"Jaime - hi!" Steve set down the rake and looked at her carefully. "How're you doing? Did Oscar get home ok last night?"

"I took him home, and we ordered pizza. I guess he's ok, considering -"

"So you stayed with him, then?" Steve asked. Jaime nodded. "That was nice of you."

"Nice? He's my husband."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, two days ago you wanted nothing more to do with him."

"Things change. Steve, do you have time to talk?"

Steve smiled. "For you, always. Wanna go inside?"

"Yeah." Jaime was careful to choose a single chair to sit in, rather than the loveseat; less chance for temptation, she hoped. With her memories beginning to return, she found she was more attracted to Steve than ever, but she was also married, and wouldn't even consider hurting Oscar that way.

"Oscar asked me to come here," she began.

"Does he know -"

"Of course not. He wanted me to thank you, for what you said in court. It really helped a lot, you know."

"I'm glad. Even if I don't think he's the right man for you, he didn't deserve what they wanted to do to him. And if I over-reacted to what he did, the lies he told, I'm sorry. Seeing you so upset just made me wanna knock the person responsible through the nearest wall."

"I'm glad you restrained yourself. But what'd the poor door ever do to you?"

Steve laughed. "Sorry about that, too. That was how I restrained myself - took most of it out on the door."

"He got a new one put on just in time for the NSB to bust it down again," Jaime told him. "Steve, now that I told you what I was supposed to come here to say, I should probably go, but -"

"But I'm guessing there's something else you wanted to say?"

"Yeah." Jaime got up and paced restlessly to the window. She decided it would be easier to say it if she wasn't looking directly at Steve. "The other night, when you kissed me...there - was something there."

"Believe me, Sweetheart, I noticed."

"I shouldn't have let it happen, Steve, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why? I know you were feeling what I was feeling; your eyes gave you away. So did your lips, and the rest of your body..." Steve stepped to within inches of where Jaime stood. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around to face him. "It was strong, Jaime, and it was real. Do you feel anything close to that when you're with him? I guess what I'm asking is, are you married, or _married_?" Steve pulled her into his arms, making full body contact, and looked directly into her eyes. "Tell me you feel nothing."

"I - can't." Jaime had not yet made a move to break away.

"I know something else you haven't said. You've got your memory back."

"How did you know?"

"Combination of the look in your eyes and - this." He held her tightly and locked his lips to hers. Although she wanted him badly, Jaime pictured Oscar's face and pulled away. Steve had no intention of forcing her, so he stepped back as well. "I'm right, though. You do remember." Jaime nodded. "Did you tell your husband yet?"

"No. I wanted to be sure."

"Of -?"

"Sure that I really was remembering, and sure of how I felt about it. And you just helped me on both issues."

"Anytime; don't mention it."

"Steve, I'm sorry. If I was still single when this happened, it might've been different, but...I just can't"

Steve touched her face one last time. "That's what makes you so special. I just hope Oscar knows how lucky he is."

"Are we still friends?" Jaime asked.

"Of course; you're not getting rid of me that easily. But I'll behave from now on, I promise. Just had to give it one more shot."

"I know." She started for the door. "Bye, Steve." Jaime stepped into the mid-afternoon sunlight having definitely changed for the better. She had acknowledged her past, bid it farewell, and set her sights firmly on the future. She smiled with total contentment and complete, perfect joy as she drove off to join her husband.

END


End file.
